lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Koboldprinz/Englisch
}} Hello, Wiki-User! I´m Mod here in the german Lego Ninjago Wiki. That means, that if you have questions, hints or suggestions, write them on my Mails-Page. I´ll answer as fast as possible. Down you can find out more about me. And now, have fun in the Lego Ninjago Wiki! About me Wiki Hello, you! I´m the Koboldprinz (Goblinprince in English), in the world of Minecraft, I´m known as Steinsamurai (Stonewarrior) too. When I discovered the Ninjago-Wiki, I went here immediatly, where Rpfreund greetet me where rpfriendly :p. After I edited some of the character- and location-articles, I went to one of the episodes one day. The poor thing had been totally unattendes and had only a small, from Super-RTL (a german TV-Station) copied description. Then I fought: I have to change that!!!1!! Since then, I dedicate me completely to those episodes. I mean, without the episodes, the whole characters, locations and so on wouldn´t exist. Without the episodes, even this wiki wouldn´t exist!!!11!!1! On September 20th 2017 I´ve became a mod, which I´m very proud of! Forgotten something? *''brooding''* Oh yeah, I like Taudir and Annaeru very much! Real-Life At RL I´m a student (Grade 8) and I live in Shanghai. No, I´m honest. Well, I´ve beem born in Baden-Wurttemberg near Stuttgart, but then we had to move to China because of my dads company and now I live here. I like Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Carribean, Star Wars, Minecraft, Lego, Ninjago, Lego Ninjago, Reading, Painting (Not that good) and Spider-Man. Things that I don´t like are Star Trek, PE, erasing, school, Batman, bats and spiders. My Contributions * Many episode-articles, such as the whole first season (!), have been completely re-writed. * Acidicus, Skalidor, Skales, Arcturus, Pythor, Clancee, Slithraa and some more have been improved. * Master Chen, Stiix and more got some strange comments. * For more look at "Benutzerbeiträge" in the bar up. My Sets Masters of Spinjitzu * 2258 Ninja Ambush * 2260 Ice Dragon Attack * 2505 Garmadon´s Dark Fortress (I´ve lost some pieces already) * 2508 Blacksmith Shop (I´ve lost the skeleton) * 2116 Krazi * 2115 Bonezai * 2172 Nya Rise of the Snakes * 9440 Venomari Shrine (I´ve put the two small green snakes in an other building) * 9441 Kai´s Blade Cycle (Now, where I´ve put that?) * 9442 Jay´s Storm Fighter (Broken :.() * 9444 Cole´s Tread Assault (I´m collecting those Ninja-Vehicles!) * 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (I only bought this because of Zanes vehicle) * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (Bless God, this Pythor-minifigure is ugly!) * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon * 9562 Lasha * 9566 Samurai X * 9567 Fang-Suei * 9579 Starter Set Way of the Green Ninja * 70501 Warrior Bike * 70503 The Golden Dragon (I miss the right wing!) * 70504 Garmatron (Only bought it because of the Kozu-minifigure) Rebooted * 70722 OverBorg Attack (Only bought it because of Borg, vehicle recycled in other creations) * 70724 NinjaCopter (Xtrem fragile!) * 70725 Nindroid MechDragon (See 70724, only bought because of Evil Wu) * 7027 X-1 Ninja Charger Tournament of Elements * 70746 Condrai Copter Attack (Only bought because of the minifigures) * 70747 Cole´s Boulder Blaster * 70748 Titanium Dragon (Only bought because of Zane and Clouse, never built the dragon) * 70753 Lava Falls * 70756 Dojo Showdown (Only bought because of the Dojo...just kiddig!:p) Possesion * 70731 Jay Walker One * 70732 City of Stiix * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon * 70737 Titan Mech Battle * 70742 Airjitzu Zane (The spinners were better!) * 70743 Airjitzu Morro Day of the Departed * 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds * 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout * 70592 Salvage M.E.C Skybound * 70594 The Lighthouse Siege * 70601 Sky Shark * 70604 Tiger Widow Island (Only bought because of Dogshank, the "island" is very small!) * 70605 Misfortune´s Keep (Very good set!) Hands of Time * 70622 Desert Lightning * 70624 Vermillion Invader * 70626 Dawn of Iron Doom My favourite quotes from the show * "You know the rules...there are none!" - Mezmo is moderating the battle between Skales and Slithraa, Home * "Can you create a giant ham sandwich?" - "Uh - A ''poison giant ham sandwich?" - "''I would hope not! I´m so hungry." - Chokun and Garmadon discussing about the Megaweapons powers, Double Trouble